


Not my Blue Butterfly

by Blackjester29



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Before The Storm, DONTNOD Entertainment, Gen, chloe price - Freeform, decknine, life is strange - Freeform, mr jeffersin, rachel amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjester29/pseuds/Blackjester29
Summary: My take on what happened the night Rachel Amber was kidnaped. What if events that night had not gone the way we think? What if something else happened that we didn’t take into account? Read to find out.





	Not my Blue Butterfly

On a dark, cloudy, drizzling night in Arcadia Bay, there was a luxurious black car parked within a cluster of trees and bushes near the local lighthouse, hidden from view. 

There were two occupants sitting in the drivers and passengers front seat. They were talking and seemingly waiting for something to happen?

Sadly, there was a teenage girl who had been drugged up, lying unconscious in the back seat. Just 19 years old and wearing a red plaid shirt, black ‘Arcadia Bay’ t-shirt and ripped jeans.

However, the effects of the drug were starting to wear off and she was beginning to regain consciousness.

Rachel Ambers eyes slowly fluttered open. Her head hurt, she felt sick and woozy. Then she heard two distorted voices fading in and out of the background.

"You idiot! You were just supposed to steal her phone!" A man's voice growled sternly.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Jefferson..." A younger sounding voice said. "I thought you'd be happy?"

"Why would I be happy?! She's not the one I wanted!" Mr. Jefferson replied back in an angry whisper.

It was only now that Rachel Amber realized that her hands were bound with duct tape, her ankles as well. When she tried to scream, she found that a large strip of duct tape was covering all of her mouth, nothing but a muffled whimper escaped now.

But it was loud enough to alert Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott, whom Rachel recognized immediately as she bolted upright and began to whimper and cry and struggle against her bonds.

"Rachel?!" Nathan gasped in surprise as he looked back at her. Mark did as well.

"You couldn't even give her the correct dosage to keep her unconscious?! You stupid little shit!" Mark shouted. 

He reached over and grabbed a scruff of Nathan's hair and pinned his head against the side of the car window.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jefferson! I've never done this before but I wanted to learn!" Nathan cried back.

"You don't have what it takes to be me and do what I do!" Mark snapped back, "The only thing you have done is mess up my plans and leave us with a witness who's seen both of our faces!"

Mark then let go of Nathan and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes annoyedly.

"What're we gonna do now?!" Nathan replied back in fear as he sat back up straight.

"We?" Mark responded coldly, "We are not going to do anything together."

He then pressed the unlock door button to Nathan's side of the car and it clicked loudly.

"Get out. I'll clean up this mess that you've made for the both of us. I don't trust you to do it." Mark ordered strongly.

Nathan obeyed and quickly got out, but leaned his head back in, "What're you going to do with Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Nathan with teary red eyes then to Mark Jefferson. Her heart racing furiously. Her whole body trembling in fear.

"I haven't decided yet. But trust me, she won't be a threat to either of us soon." Mark replied as he set his glasses back on his face.

Nathan slowly shook his head, then closed the door and quickly jogged away from Mr. Jeffersons car and back towards Arcadia Bay.

Rachel cried out in angry protest and began to ram her shoulder into the back of Marks leather car seat.

Mark growled angrily and turned around and placed the barrel of a silver gun against Rachel Ambers temple on her head.

"I'd knock that shit off if I were you!" Mark warned as he pulled the hammer back to show how serious he was.

Rachel obeyed out of fear and began to cry harder. Streams of tears flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks and even over the duct tape covering her mouth.

Mark saw Rachel attempting to say something? But only muffled attempts at words could be heard from under the tape covering her mouth and sealing her lips closed.

"Alright, if you stay calm and keep quiet I'll remove the tape." Mark instructed, "But, if you try to scream or do anything that'll piss me off... Pow!" He said as he imitated the gun recoiling back after being fired.

Rachel nodded and deeply breathed in and out through her nose a few times to calm herself. Her heart beat slowing and her trembling body ceasing as she regain some of her composure.

Once Mark was sure that she was calm and reasonable enough to follow his instructions, he slowly peeled the duct tape from her lips.

Rachel licked her dry lips slowly before asking, "What... Do you want from me?"

Mark tilted his head, "You? Who ever said I wanted you?"

Rachel was confused, "Then why am I here?!"

"Because that spoiled little rich shit Nathan Prescott couldn't follow a simple set of instructions." Mark answered truthfully. "In fact, the only thing I wanted from you was your phone, which Nathan was supposed to retrieve for me. But instead he's jeopardized everything, by trying to impress me by bringing you here instead."

"Then just let me go! I swear I won't say anything to anyone! Ever!!" Rachel begged shrilly.

"Sorry but I can't exactly do that just now." Mark said as Rachel Ambers phone buzzed on Mark Jefferson’s car dashboard above the steering wheel, to signal an incoming text message came through. He picked up Rachel’s phone, read the text message, then replied quickly with a series of button presses.

"What are you doing? Who are you talking to on my phone?! Are you gonna ransom me to my parents for money?!" Rachel asked quickly, her heart beating furiously as she anxiously awaited a reply from Mark.

Mark scoffed, "I own twenty thousand dollar cameras, I drive a luxurious car and own houses from here to Los Angeles! I don't need anymore money! I want something money can't buy!"

Rachel's phone then buzzed loudly once more and Mark looked down at the screen. “Ah, she's almost here!" Mark announced happily.

"Who is?!" Rachel asked, but just moments later, Chloe's truck appeared from just up the road, heading towards the beach a short ways away from where Marks car was hidden in the bushes.

"Chloe?! You're after Chloe Price?!" Rachel cried out angrily.

"Bingo! You've got it!" Mark then slapped the duct tape back over Rachel Ambers mouth.

On the beach, Chloe turned off her truck, got out and sat on the hood of her truck, seemingly waiting for something or someone?

"I'm so sorry you got involved in all this, Rachel Amber. All I wanted was to use your stolen phone to contact Chloe and get her somewhere nice, quiet and secluded." Mark explained, he saw Rachel muffle one word and knew what it was, "Why? Because she's my Muse. A girl who lost her hope, her smile and her innocence long ago due to a tragic event. But now, somehow, she's regained her smile, the light in her eyes, her innocence and her will to live... I want to photograph the moments when she loses those things all over again, a twice over broken girl!"

Rachel shook her head furiously and cried angry tears. She couldn't bear the thought of that happening to Chloe. Chloe had already suffered enough in her life. And that’s when Rachel made an ultimate decision.

"Ach ee! Ach ee! Ach ee!" Rachel's muffled cries rang out against the tape over her mouth.

"What?" Mark asked. He then put the gun back up to Rachel's head as a warning and Rachel quieted down. Mark then removed the tape from her mouth once again.

Rachel sniffled softly, two more tears fell from her eyes, streamed down her face, "Take me...” Rachel offered bravely, “I'll go with you instead of Chloe. Willingly... I'll take her place."

"Take you? Why would I-" then it dawned on Mark, "Oohhhh... I see. You're the reason why Chloe Price has changed so much. You’re her source of happiness."

Rachel nodded, swallowed hard and with a quivering voice she replied, "I-I'll go with you because I love her, a-and I want to save her."

Mark thought for a while, "Dying for love... Watching the light and dreams of a future she wished to have with Chloe fade away from her eyes... Capturing the moment that innocence leaves her and she becomes nothing more an empty shell... This sounds very interesting indeed! I think I found my new muse."

"Yes. I'll do whatever you want. You just leave Chloe Price alone and take me!"

Mark sighed deeply, "Very well. This might even prove more worthwhile than that broken punk rock girl."

"I only ask one thing." Rachel announced.

"What's that?"

"Leave Chloe Price alone. Now and forever! Don’t you dare go after her ever again!” Rachel commanded.

Mark scoffed, "I wouldn't even have any interest in her after you disappear. Once you're gone, and Chloe realizes what she's lost, she'll go back to the way she was before she met you; Angry, boring, uninteresting and unworthy of my photography skills."

Mark then dialled Chloe's number into Rachel Amber's phone and moved the phone next to Rachel's ear but didn't press the talk key just yet.

"Now, tell Chloe that your plans to meet up on the beach have changed. Make up something believable that’ll make her leave and go home." Mark instructed. Rachel nodded in response. Mark then displayed his silver handgun once again. "And if you try anything else, I'll pull this trigger, kill you, then drive down to the beach and kill Chloe before she can get away. Got it?"

"I promise. I won't do anything to risk Chloe's life. And I know she’ll listen to me.” Rachel said confidently.

Mark nodded in approval, then pressed the talk button and held the phone against Rachel’s ear with his left hand and kept his gun pointed at Rachel’s forehead with his right hand.

It rang a few times and through the front windshield, just over Marks shoulder, Rachel could see Chloe Price in the distance on the beach, taking her phone out of her pocket and answering it.

"Hello? Rachel!? Is that you?” Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yes, Chloe. It's me." Rachel replied plainly.

"Dude! Where the hell are you? I've been waiting here for like 10 freaking minutes! I'm hella bored!"

Rachel's voice cracked with sadness, "C-Chloe, I'm so sorry! But I just can't make it out to you tonight! I’m sorry!

"Whoa... Rachel... A-are you ok?” Chloe asked, her voice full of concern, “What's going on?"

Rachel sniffled, "I'm ok, Chloe. I-I just had another fight with my parents. A bad one...” Rachel lied, “I’m up in my room now and I’m just not feeling up to seeing you or anyone else tonight.”

"W-well then I'll come there! How dare those assholes hurt you like that, Rachel!" Chloe growled angrily.

"No! Chloe! Just stop! Ok!” Rachel screamed in rage, she needed Chloe to leave quickly as Mark seemed to be getting inpatient, Rachel continued, “Just don't come here and don't wait for me anymore. I-i just need some space for a while. So please just go home and stay there.”

"But Rachel-" Chloe started sadly.

"Please, Chloe... If you love me and care about me, you'll do as I say... Please just leave me alone for a while, ok?" Rachel pleaded softly.

"O-ok... And Rachel... I'm sorry. I did it again... I made things worse, didn't I?" Chloe asked ashamedly.

Rachel chuckled through tears, "No! you made everything in my life so much better, Chloe Price! Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Rachel confessed proudly, “And I promise, I'll see you again someday soon. And we'll forget all about this shitty night and be able to laugh about it in the future and be happy together like we once were!”

"O-ok... I look forward to that day, Rachel!” Chloe replied happily, “I'll let you be for now, but don't leave me waiting too long, ok?"

"Thank you, Chloe. Have a safe trip home..."

"I will, oh and Rachel!"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Rachel broke down and sobbed, and knowing these would be the last words Chloe would ever hear from her again, she replied, "I love you too, Chloe Price... More than all the stars in the sky and more than life itself. I love you more than anyone or anything else in this world. Remember that. Always. Goodbye, Chloe... Price... my beautiful blue butterfly." And Mark ended the call.

"Bravo! I now see why you were picked to lead in the Tempest play. You’re an amazing actress!" Mark said as he put a fresh piece of tape over her mouth. 

But Rachel just looked past him, over his shoulder and watched Chloe get back into her truck, start it up and start reversing back off the beach.

At the same time, "Hold very still, Rachel," Mark instructed, a large needle in his hand, the tip slowly moving towards her neck, "This dose will put you to sleep, and when you wake up... we’ll have arrived at my Dark Room."

Rachel nodded, then winced in pain as the needle pierced her neck and she felt its liquid enter her bloodstream as Mark pushed down on the plunger.

As the drug began to take effect on Rachel, her vision began to blur and her body began to feel numb, she leaned her head against the nearby glass window and watched the tail lights of Chloe's truck slowly fade away in the distance. 

Rachel had done it, she had saved the woman she loved. Chloe was safe now. Knowing this, Rachel closed her eyes and accepted her fate, falling unconscious to the effects of the strong sedative soon after. 

Marks car then exited the bushes and he drove off to the outskirts of town, to take Rachel to the Dark Room, and begin his long photo session with Rachel Amber.

The End


End file.
